The Call
by cassieanimorph01
Summary: Robin goes back home, leaving the Titans. Sorry, short summary, just read to find out.:D
1. Chapter 1

**Note: this is my first Batman fic! Hope it doesn't suck or anything like that.**

**This is also a crossover with Teen Titans**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the animated series, Batman, Teen Titans, etc**

* * *

RrrrrrrrrrrIIiiing!

"Yeah?" Barbara Gordon answered the phone. Whoever the caller was seemed to have hesitated, there was a brief silence- but she could tell there _was_ someone, since she heard soft breathing- and then a voice.

"Babs? It's me."

She felt a sudden shocking wave run through her. Her throat went dry. Her hands shivered as she tried to keep hold of the phone. She took a deep breath.

"H-hello?"

She heard a small sigh of relief from the other end.

"Hey…uh, hi, this is uhm…"

"I know…" she felt her face getting warm and her eyes blurring. "Y-you just decided to call now?" she said, her voice came out weird as she was trying not to cry, but she tried to make it sound like she was teasing him for neglecting to call.

"Sorry…it was risky; I can't let them hear me talking through the phone to anyone…"

"Then why…"

"I'm back." He said simply. It seemed so straightforward. One simple phrase. She had no idea how to react. "Back?"

"I'm back in Gotham,"

She felt something stuck in her throat. Her heart raced. She blinked a couple of times. although she was alone. she fought down a smile.

"I'm coming." She said.

* * *

It was quiet in the Titan tower. Even though Cyborg and Beastboy were watching some movie in the giant T.V., it still felt pretty quiet. Each wore bored expressions on their faces. Raven was by the kitchen, floating, meditating, and muttering. But there was sadness in her chanting. The room echoed the eerie silence, it was as if the T.V. was muted, and every other sound with it. Starfire was in her room, curled up on her bead. Her eyes wide open. She wore a blank expression on her face. Her lips moved slowly, a small movement…a small call. "…Robin…" her voice was a whisper of longing, and confusion.

Outside, the sun beamed upon the Titan Tower with small rays of light…and then concealed by clouds.

It started to rain.

Beastboy looked sadly at the window. The tower felt empty.

"What's happening?" Beastboy whispered, as if he didn't already know.

Cyborg looked at Raven, who only stared back. What was expected of them? They can't stop Robin from leaving. He has his own free will. Even if they were his friends. Whatever reason he had for leaving, well…he doesn't have to explain. They can't but in. But they wanted to know anyway. And they felt bad. Like they should know something, but they don't have the right to ask.

And now Starfire spends her time locked up in her room. And none of them felt like doing anything at all. The city, on the other hand, was doing great, it seemed. Robin had left Jump city at a good time. all the villains seemed to have tired out for some reason, and everything was normal…

That was part of his exit speech…

Cyborg stood up from the couch and turned of the T.V.

"I can't sit here doing nothing. And I certainly can't lose a friend without knowing why."

"But you heard what Robin said, it's not like we're not his friends anymore, he's just going back…I mean he has a point there, it's been a while…maybe he just misses his family?" Beastboy said.

"Suddenly out of no where he decides now is the perfect time for a reunion?" Raven said, straightforward.

"Well, I don't have the answers either, Raven, it was only a guess!" Beastboy said, hands on hips, glaring at Raven.

Cyborg crossed his arms. "Well, it was really stupid to leave Starfire like that."

"But, you saw what was happening, it's over!" Beastboy said waving his arms around dramatically. "Maybe, you know, Robin got tired of living like this-"

"Like what?" Cyborg interrupted.

"I don't know I mean…we all saw how things were getting. How much can a guy take?"

Raven landed on the ground. "Beastboy has a point there."

Both Cyborg and Beastboy looked at her with shocked faces. She actually agreed with him?

"We should do something, as much as I like the silence, there's something annoying about it, and it's pointless to ask about all this when none of us has the answer."

"Well, what do you suggest we do now?" Beastboy said. Raven was straight faced, she didn't answer. Beastboy looked at Cyborg.

"Robin didn't leave the T communicator, he said we can call him incase of an emergency, but he doubted we would, since the world's crawling with backup, he figured he'd be the last we'd call." Cyborg said.

"What's your point?"

"My point is…" Cyborg opened his arm computer. "_We _can track him down. And finally get our answers; I can't believe I haven't thought of this sooner!"

* * *

Barbara hesitated. She was standing in front of the big door, all she had to do was knock, and Alfred would come, opening the door, and she'd walk in, and there he'd be…

But somehow she didn't have the guts. What would she do? what would he say? how would he look? Did he change? Did she change?

So many questions.

The door opened on its own. She jumped backwards in surprise.

"Oh, there you are, I was beginning to think you-"

Everything was a blur, one moment she was standing, staring stupidly at him, now she was in his arms. She just jumped up and hugged him suddenly, without knowing what she was doing. She felt like it was reckless but it didn't seem to matter at the moment. She could tell he was shocked, but he fell at ease later on and hugged her back. She felt something warm rushing up her face, and her eyes ready to give in.

"I-I …missed you…" she said, through tears.

He bit his lip, sighed and made a small smile.

"yeah…I…missed you too…"

* * *

**Okay, so there it is! Hope it was okay, it seemed short, but I wasn't really sure how to start. I bet you already know who "he" is. It's pretty obvious. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the animated series, Batman, Teen Titans, etc**

* * *

"So Dick, what made you suddenly come out of your hiding place and come here all of a sudden?" Barbara asked, while she sat crossed leg at one of the living room's armchairs, they sat across each other, by the fire place. Dick was staring out in space.

"Hello?"

She sighed. She lifted up her cup and sipped her tea. His silence didn't really bother her anymore at this point; actually it gave her time to look at him, without hesitation. He was sitting with one leg over his knee, his elbow rested on that leg, and his chin on his hand. He stared blankly at the dancing fire. Barbara let the cup remain touching her lips, but didn't bother to tilt it up. _He's so different. _She kept repeating in her mind every once in a while after a once over…and another, and another…

His hair was perfectly in place, it seemed. It probably took him hours to fix it that way, it was still the jet black hair that she used to catch Alfred trying to comb, but it was spiked a bit…perfectly. His eyes were the same, but it seemed as if the childishness in it was fading away…

_I wonder what really changed…_

He grew, he was already about an inch or so taller than she was, and that surprised her, considering their age gap. His body was…

"Careful, your eyes might fall off." Came his voice, deeper, softer, but it still had that playful tone that was so sure, so familiar.

Barbara blinked a couple of times. she looked away quickly as she felt her eyes lock with his.

He sat back, one arm rested on the armchair's hands, letting his cheek hide in his hands. He had on what could only be a smirk. For a moment she felt as if he didn't grow at all.

"Don't be so sure of yourself…" she muttered, trying to conceal an amused smile.

He made a small chuckle; it made her heart leap a couple of times.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…It's just…it's been a while."

* * *

"Whoaaaaaaa…" Beastboy said, eyes widened. He and the other Titans stared up at the gates that lead to Wayne Manor. (-or Mansion-). Cyborg stared at his hand computer. "I don't understand…I mean, I know Robin lives in Gotham…but what would he be doing in the house of the richest man around?"

"Maybe he and the Batdude are on Bodyguard duty. Y'know, big bucks means big trouble." Said Beastboy.

Cyborg stared at the beeping red dot that was Robin's communicator. "Well, whatever he's doing here, we're going to find out…but let's be discreet about this…we don't want the police to get the wrong idea."

"Whoa, man, are you sure? I mean, isn't that too much trouble, breaking into some rich guy's house? I mean, usually _we_ catch dudes who do this, not the other way around!"

"Relax Bb! We're not going to try to steal anything…right?"

"Of course, but when you said track Robin down and get some answers..wel, this wasn't how I imagined it."

"Well, I' guess it's pointless to talk any further, we're already here" Raven said activating her powers.

"Should I fly in?" Starfire asked quietly, her face was still blank. Somehow they have managed to convince her to get out of her room and join them on their quest. But she wasn't any different. The other three looked at her with worried expressions.

"Sure Star. Ray, can you give me a lift?" Cyborg said. Raven made a dark hand come out of no where and it lifted Cyborg, at the same time Beastboy turned into a green eagle, while star floated over the gates.

* * *

"So how does it feel? Being a leader?"

"It's okay, but it's kind of a lot of pressure, since you're supposed to always be the serious one." Dick said slightly exasperated.

Barbara laughed. "You? Serious? I find that hard to believe?"

"Believe it, sister!" he said, that childish voice lingering around again. it made Barbara smile with, she felt an odd sense of longing.

"How 'bout you? Still chasing the same old villains?" he said.

"You're a one to talk, I've heard about your little Slade craze."

"Hey, how'd you know that?"

"Let's just say a good source-"

"Alfred. And Bruce's been keeping an eye on me hasn't he?"

"Well, he stays tuned into to Jump city news…and gossip."

"Oh, well…I can handle my own enemies."

"At least he didn't actually butt in."

"And you?"

"Me what?"

"What did you...uh I mean, when you heard…?"

"Heard what?"

Dick felt awkward, what was he going on about? He shook his head a little, and then tried to win back the conversation. Trying to ignore the look on her face, and her face mainly.

"About the Sla- it never occurred to you to try to visit me?" that did it! an excellent question. He has her now, cornered, with that question!

"W-what?" she tried to fight of an amused smile and tried not to let the blood rush up her face.

"I mean…Jump City; it's not _that_ far…"

"Well…I didn't think you'd want me around." she said. it was true, she had been thinking about visiting him, or calling him, or contacting him, for ages....but she was too embarrassed to try. _I mean he left for a reason! Maybe to get away from here? here…the Bat family…me?_ And no matter how she tries to convince herself to try to contact him, she would always end up frustrated and not knowing what to do.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well…" _go on say it, that thing that's been bothering you for a while now, let it out! now or never! _"maybe you'd want to spend more time with your _girlfriend_ instead of having to fuss over me."

Dick felt as if his systems suddenly stopped. His eyes were widened. His face went red.

"Where'd that come from all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, news travels fast, now spill, **who **is _she_?!" _wait, that sounded too demanding._

Dick opened his mouth to try to make a smart comeback, but stopped when Alfred tapped his shoulder. He turned his head to look up at the butler. He had on a straight face, the kind he always has on, the I-couldn't-really-care-less, or I've- seen-weirder kind.

"There is…er, a small group of teenagers, superheroes, I presume, that are…er, trying to break into the house, shall I activate the security sys-"

"No, I'll handle them."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Friends of yours?"

"yeah…"

"Well, then, tell them the doorbell, would be a much better idea next time."

"Sure, I'll give them the memo."

He stood up. And made his way out of the living room. , Barbara did the same, standing up and following him.

* * *

**And, that's chapter 2! Not very long either. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the animated series, Batman, Teen Titans, etc**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Barbara asked as Dick headed towards his room. "weren't you supposed to be doing something right about now?"

"I'm going to change." He says in a matter of fact way. he opened the door to his room, stepped in. Barbara paused outside the hall, staring at him through the doorway.

"What?"

He turned around, and faced her, took a step forward, till' the only gap was a couple of inches or so. she realized how shorter she felt right about now. looking straight in his eyes.

"They'relooking…" he seemed to hesitate. Tilting his head thoughtfully, staring back, eyes blinking. "…for _Robin_….not me, not _Dick Grayson_"

"Oh…" she felt her cheeks burn, not because she forgot about that one fact, but because one more step and she'd be…well…

He blinked a couple of times again, as if something came to mind and he was blinking it away, shaking his head. biting back his lip, it seems. But before she could confirm that part he had turned away. She took a step closer to the door way, he slapped his hand on the other side of the doorway and was blocking her way with it.

"You're not gonna watch me change, are you?" he said, a smirk fighting its way on his face.

"u-uh…of course not! Like I'd want that!" she stage scoffed, and turned around. "I just thought you needed company."

"while I dress?" he choked back a laugh.

Barbara gave herself a mental kick. "No! stop being so self absorbed!"

"okay, whatever you say."

He closed the door.

Barbara made a sigh of relief.

It opened again, she stiffened.

"Oh, yeah, you should go get in gear as well."

"Why?"

"I need back up"

"Hah, this isn't one of your little battles-"

"Just do it!"

"Fine, I'll go make myself look pretty!" she said as an attempt for a joke.

"Good."

* * *

Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven and Starfire were standing outside the house, looking like idiots as they tried to sneak around looking for Robin. Tiptoeing, and following the little red dot on Cyborg's computer. The dot, seemed to move around in the house, but they can't seem to get any sense of which way to go, since it was so big, and they were conscious, shouldn't security be up and on already?

And the weirdest bit of it was, minutes later, they were caught.

Right behind them was the butler, staring with calm eyes, and a straight face. Telling them to come inside.

"should we…?"Beastboy started.

"It would be suspicious if we hesitate, and maybe he can tell us where Robin is, or bring us to him." Cyborg said through a fake big smile.

They were led towards the living room, a huge comfy looking room, with a fireplace, and lots of comfy looking chairs. Beastboy couldn't help but let his jaw drop with awe.

"Mast-…ahm, Robin, we'll meet you shortly." Said the butler

"So Robin is here!" Cyborg said jumping up, ready to yell a boo-yah.

"Ah, yes, you have tracked him down…well." at that he let his eyes drop to the thing that lay on the living room table, Robin's communicator.

They had the urge to ask this man, who he was, and how he knew Robin, and why Robin was here to begin with, but they didn't really feel like it. They had just let the shock fill in them for a while, letting the answer come whenever. And it did…eventually.

* * *

Robin stopped for a moment, staring at Barbara-Batgirl. It's been a while since he saw her in that costume…

_She looks great… _

"Hah! Careful, _Careful, your eyes might fall off_"she laughed.

Robin shook his head. "Come on." he turned and marched towards the living room.

Batgirl followed, it seemed, gracefully.

* * *

Robin entered the living room, serious and silent. But Batgirl came with an entrance, almost knocking Robin over. She had on a huge smile. She posed, hands on her hips. "HEY ALL! What's up?"

Robin turned his head to look at her, if she could've seen his eyes then she's see him glaring. What's with the sudden character?

"Hey now…" Cyborg said, he had one eyebrow up, looking from Robin to Batgirl, who had one arm curled up with his.

"Robin. Man, where'd you-why's you…what?" Beastboy said. apparently this wasn't what they expected. who was that girl?

Batgirl smiled, noticing the looks on their confused faces. She held out her hand.

"Batgirl, one of Gotham's cuties, at your service." Cyborg shook hands with her, then Raven, Beastboy (-with dreaming eyes-), and Starfire who looked even more different. Robin who stood behind Batgirl, stared at her. His face was emotionless at first. Deep in thought. then he made an effort to smile. "Hi."

Star's eyes looked shocked, but she smiled too. "Hi!"

Batgirl pretended she didn't notice. "So, you're the infamous Titans! It's finally good to meet you!"

"Infamous?" Beastboy whispered to Raven, who grimaced.

"Robin, what's up? What are you doing in Wayne Manor?" Cyborg asked. Robin massaged the back of his neck, he felt awkward. This was not part of how he imagined going back in Gotham.

"w-well…"

"We're Mr. Wayne's…b-body guards, aren't we Robin?" Batgirl nudged.

"yeah…"

"I knew it! No wonder you had to go back in such a hurry, duty calls! And this isn't just any mission either! So…where is he? Mr. Wayne? I mean. And…BATMAN! Where is he???" Beastboy had his hand over his forehead in a searching way. he walked around the room looking.

"So, what are you, like Robin's older sister?" Cyborg asked Batgirl conversationally.

"No, actually, I'm his ex-girlfriend."

"What?!" all Titans exclaimed, including Robin.

_Sometimes, this costumes makes me too cocky for my own good…Oh, Barbara, what are you doing?!_

She forced out a loud playful laugh. she nudged at Robin again. "Aw, come on, I was only kidding, I mean we used to joke around, flirting and all that, right?" _oh, no…oh…no. crawl under cave and die._

Robin lowered his head. Hiding what was probably a red face.

The others stared at them.

Robin tilted his head up- after successfully controlling the blood in his face- and made his version of a playful smile.

"'course we do…all the time." that made something cold rush down Batgirl's spine. _Was he seriously playing along with this? Alright, so we used to joke around, 'flirting and all that', but it was a joke, a. sort of scripted thing, the Batgirl and Robin pairing..._

But Robin shook his smile away, and grew serious again. "So, why did you guys follow me? Didn't I tell you, I had something important I had to do?"

The Titans looked at each other.

* * *

**And, that's chapter 3! And so they meet Batgirl! DUN DUN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the animated series, Batman, Teen Titans, etc**

Note: (for the benefit of those who do not know certain things)

Robin's real name Is Richard (Dick) Grayson, he's about 4 or 5 years younger than Bat girl (a.k.a. Barbara Gordon), he sometimes calls her Babs for short.

In this fic the other Titans do not know that Robin is Richard Grayson and any part of his past, except what they heard from news (such as: he works with Batman, Boy wonder...etc)

Okay? If there's any more questions don't hesitate to ask.

The Titans looked at each other.

Cyborg shrugged. "We wanted some answers."

"You can't get rid of us that easily!" Beastboy bursted.

Robin staged a laugh. It was short. No one else laughed. "You thought I was trying to get rid of you?"

"Well, you suddenly want out, what else does that mean?" Raven said matter of factly.

Robin crossed his arms and shook his head. "No, I just had something I had to do all of a sudden that's all…and...In fact it was Batgirl who called for me."

"I did?"

Robin nodded. _Go with it. _he moved his head to face her. That look. she knew it.

"O-oh…I-I did, yeah. Sure."

"Oh yeah? " Beastboy.

"Yeah, Batman's out of town, and…she needed back up. That's it." Robin concluded dismissively. The rest of the Titans totally bought it; the weights of worry in their hearts were lifted. Starfire's sadness quickly faded away. But only Batgirl noticed how wrong his tone was. He was lying to them. And he made her lie to them as well. But she just smiled like an idiot, probably giving them the impression that she wasn't really_ in _the conversation and that she was just an extra. She stepped back a bit, letting it all in, their faces. Analyzing. There was this big guy, half human half robot, and most of his metallic robot parts glowed blue, there was an odd short green boy, it was obvious that he wasn't the serious one, a girl that gave of a dark misty aura, she wore a cloak, and underneath, something that looked like a purple bathing suit. And the last girl looked too good to be true. She looked like a princess. Batgirl's smile faded slowly into a frown. _So that's her…_

Boy, Robin's got some guts at her, she's way past Miss Universe, and she looked out of this world drop dead gorgeous! And Batgirl was overwhelmed with self pity and jealousy. She floated about an inch off the ground, which she seemed to have done so gracefully,

Her hair was beyond salon comparison, her facial features seemed like it was carved by a genius artist, and every bit of her seemed perfect. Though her speech seemed odd, and quite alien. Looking at her and how she looked at Robin made her heart sink. She felt as if she can't fight. She felt obliged to give him up to her, since she seems more rightful, no matter how long she was friends with Robin, and even if she was first. It was an odd feeling. It was depressing. She never really gave up on anything before, but right then, she felt out of place. _I don't belong here._

She walked out, soundless. She was Batgirl; she had to be a master of stealth as well. So she was out of there, without any of the other Titans noticing. They were all too indulged with their conversation. So happy. She felt even more horrible. Now she even lost her title as his best friend. She heard laughter. She can't relate, and she never can. She knew this was bound to happen, it wouldn't take long before he realizes that they can no longer really understand each other, and he'd stop even trying to communicate with her, _by the end of this he'd be back in that stupid city, in that stupid tower, with his stupid friends and stupid girlfriend!_

She felt bad. This is not Batgirl anymore. Batgirl was strong, witty; graceful…this was _Barbara Gordon_, weakly and pathetically crying over spilled milk. This was the past; she should have gotten over it. But she didn't, she waited, and expected that he'd be back, and she'd be back in his arms or whatever. But what did she expect? Their relationship was a joke, a game, never to be taken seriously. He's changed, she changed. They can never even be together to begin with, right from the start. she's like a 4 years older than him, what would he see in old dull girl like her? Seeing princess over there made her loose all her self confidence that she built up throughout the years of being Batgirl. It was stupid. The stupidest thing of all was falling in love with Robin…no, not Robin…_Dick Grayson._

Robin tried not to suddenly jump and run after Batgirl, being the only one who noticed her absence. Even Raven didn't notice she was too busy being annoyed at Beastboy. He considered this, but then maybe she had better things to do than hang out with him and his

Friends. Starfire came over and started talking delightedly about how they got there, and how Beastboy made a remark about Gotham's grim features. He smiled. Honestly. She was sweet, nice and amazing. And very pretty, she helped him out tons of times, she was an extraordinary girl…so what's wrong?

Even he wasn't sure. What he said was a lie, and he'd have to thank Batgirl for backing him up back there. There was a reason for going here. He didn't even tell her that…yet. He had no idea how to explain himself. And it didn't help that Starfire and the others came after him, he needed peace, some time to think…some time alone with… but they're here now, he made the lie, he can't get rid of them that easily, and if they leave, they'd want to drag him back with them. They don't understand.

"Oh, Robin I missed you." Starfire hugged him tight. He hugged back after a moment, staring out, blankly, thinking…

_Robin…_

_That's the me you know…_

_That's who you love…_

_But…_

_Does Robin really exist?_

_He's just a name, a mask, a costume I put on to hide myself from those who could harm me and those I love. How could you love him? I know it's my fault for not being open enough…but it's getting too complicated. _

_(Flashback)_

"_I love you Robin, do you love me too?" Starfire said while she felt comfortable leaning on his chest while they sat on top of Titan Tower watching the sunset. He had no idea where the hell that came from, but it came and it hit him right in the face. He felt suddenly uneasy, like he wanted to shove her off of him, but that would be wrong, rude and would hurt her feelings. She was silent, expectant. She waited. Why couldn't he answer her? Didn't he love her too? Of course he did…but…so what's the problem? It's just a stupid phrase, just say it! He felt his eyebrows knot in frustration. I love you…that's just a tongue roll away, go ahead, say it. It's no battle field; it's not Slade, what's keeping you? say it!_

_But…_

_But what?_

_There's…_

_Something bothered him. He couldn't respond. Something was holding him back. or rather something made him hold back. but he wanted to tell her…how she meant to him, how special she was, how lucky he was to have her, but…love? _

_She couldn't wait any longer, it was getting to awkward, and the sun was hardly even there anymore. She wriggled lose, she had tearstained eyes. She ran off. _

__! Robin swore under his breathe. He kicked nothing in particular. Wanting to beat himself up._

_(-)_

_No. she doesn't know…__**me.**_

Cyborg patted him on the back. "Well, it's good to see your doin'fine."

"It's getting late." Raven announced. "We should leave."

"Aw. But I wanted to go look around!" Beastboy said.

"This ain't your House Bb. Cyborg said. you think we can make it back in time before dark?" Cyborg asked Raven, who shrugged.

"There's a hotel downtown, you guys can stay there." Robin suggested. _Since they can't stay here. I would've let them..but my secret won't be so safe with them around._

Barbara Gordon sat on Dick Grayson's old bed, staring out into space. It was made, and looked as if it hadn't been noticed for years. She wondered if he slept at all the previous night. On his side drawer was a picture frame, a picture of his parents…another had him and Bruce, and…the two of them showing off goofy smiles. She smiled, fighting off tears threatening to escape her eyes.

Everything was so easy back then, they were like kids in their playground, having fun, kidding around…when did it get so complicated? So painful?

Too late, the tears ran down, and she let them. She wasn't going to hold back anymore, she sobbed. It hurt. It was so seriously horrible. Barbara Gordon, she can't cry, the Dick Grayson she knows would laugh at her, he'd call her a wimp, she'd have to protest. Her heart felt empty…as if sinking down into nothing…cold...

"There you are? Waiting for Alfred to read you a Bedtime story?"

She sat up quickly. She hadn't realized that she was curled up, lying on his bed. how embarrassing, and worse her face was flushed, and her eyes were probably red. She felt stupid.

Dick Grayson without the mask, still in the suit stood by the doorway. His smile faded, seeing her face like that. He quickly walked over to her. Reached out both hands to touch her face. "Babs, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. _No…_

"I'm fine." She choked.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"I am."

"Well, whatever, if you're gonna be a wimp, might as well give me the whole back story, y'know so I could-"she cried again. Burying her face in his arms, leaving wet tearstains on his costume. She was letting it all out…letting the tears of pain and longing all out…she couldn't stop. It was too late.

**Yaha! I think that was the longest chapter I've ever made, some questions were answered, and new ones are made. (*cue background music DUNDUNDUN!*)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the animated series, Batman, Teen Titans, etc**

"Forget it!" she said through tears, trying to pull herself together. She realized that his arms were wrapped protectively around her. She tried to wriggle herself out, but he wouldn't let her go. Instead he held on to her arms, and moved her slightly to face him. Since when did he get stronger than her? Her eyes felt weird and wet, the tears still trickled down her cheeks. She bit down the desire to look into his eyes, letting the tears fills her eyes so that she can no longer see anything. He placed one hand on her cheek, and wiped away a teardrop with his thumb. She shook her head as if trying to get his hands off of her face, but didn't say anything. This wasn't making her feel any better, having him so close to her, having him wipe her tears, having him here…while she's so pathetic and sad. When did it get like this? Why did it get like this? When did things suddenly got complicated? Back then it was so easy…she felt a sort of bond towards him, she felt it from the start, like a brother and sister, she cheered him on when he felt he was a rookie, she taught him the basics so he wouldn't have to feel bad for being the newbie, even though they had a sort of competition going on, who's the better sidekick, pretending each hates the other…and then…when did she realize that things started to change? They became best friends, the jokes…and then the fake flirting, all a game but then…the heart is vulnerable to such things, she realized.

"Babs, I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's bothering you." She didn't want him to let go, to be honest. She wanted him to hold her like this forever, if possible. But she knew it was a ridiculous little fairytale.

"Dick, let go, I mean It." she muttered, still sniffing a bit.

"No."

"Let go, before Alfred-"

"So what, he'd ask you the same thing, so what's the difference?"

"He'd totally blame you."

"Just tell me."

"No." she said looking away, for a moment there she looked up at him, and her heart raced, sang and ached. How can it take such a blow of emotions? She felt a painful stab of longing and regret.

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't understand"

"I'll never understand unless you tell me"

"Richard Grayson, I mean it!" she said using a tone of authority.

He didn't let go. She struggled furiously. "LET GO!" she said, that tone of voice was so shocking his hands backed off. She stood up, looked at him, his eyes pleaded her to tell him, as if tempting her, asking her to come back to him. she felt a wave of embarrassment and nausea. She burst into more floods of tears and ran off without another word. Not thinking of anything but him, and how she's going to explain herself after this.

---

As soon as Barbara ran off, and out the door, not even noticing Alfred on her way out, a car parked just outside, which almost ran her down, but being the wonder girl she is, she managed to jump on it, over, and landed lightly on the ground, a bit shocked at the sequence of things but used to it, then continued running. She didn't want to face whoever was in the car right about now.

---

"She missed you dreadfully sir." said a worried Alfred as Dick walked down the halls to see if Barbara was still around. Still a bit shook by what just happened, and confused, and hurt at how she didn't want to confide to him anymore.

"Doesn't really seem like it." the words slipped out before he realized it.

Alfred raised one eyebrow.

"What's up with her anyway?"

"She seemed fine, apart from the fact that she appears to constantly argue with herself about a certain feeling perhaps."

"Huh?"

"She missed you quite dreadfully" Alfred repeated dismissively.

"That doesn't-" he paused, hearing the door close downstairs. he raced toward the main of the house. In the hope of catching her there, but instead...

"Bruce? I-I mean..D-dad. You're home early."

---

**I feel like this is shorter than the others. Ah well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the animated series, Batman, Teen Titans, etc**

Dick Grayson lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. His head rested on his hands that were stretched up, it seemed like he was slacking around. The room was dim, it seemed, the afternoon light that begged to enter was kept away by blinds that concealed the room from the world. Another one of those lock yourself in your room kind of days.

He sighed in discontent. It felt like everything but the welcoming and comforting room was opposing him, even when "everything" wasn't doing anything at all. It seemed like the mere presence of anything around him- at the moment- bothered and annoyed him. Don't get him wrong, though, it wasn't Bruce's presence that bothered him, not really the Titans' distrust and following him. But no matter how he looks at things he seems bothered by everything. Annoyed…confused.

It seemed like an eternity has passed when he heard a light knock on the door.

There was silence. He heard it alright, but was trying to consider whether he should answer it or not. He could _not_ answer it, and whoever that was (Alfred was his best bet) would just have to think that he was asleep already and let him he could answer it harshly, and tell whoever that was that he was busy. Or-

"It's open" he said hoarsely, realizing how weird his voice sounded, how long has he been quiet? Hiding the sound of _his voice_ deep within the depths of his soul.

The door creaked open, to reveal Bruce Wayne with one of those friendly faces he uses- very different from the face he uses in front of bad guys. This face was an attempt at a fatherly gesture, a lame one.

Although the entrance could have passed, the introduction seemed as if it wasn't well rehearsed.

"So…"

Dick was now sitting up.

"So?"

"Alfred told me your friends came over."

"Yeah."

"And that they came demanding an explanation to why you suddenly…left."

"yeah…"

Silence.

"Anyway, Alfred thinks …that we should have some heart to heart conversation, although I don't think I'm the right person-" Bruce rambled.

Dick fought back the urge to laugh, cry, and scream at the same time. All kinds of confusing emotions suddenly flooded in, it was weird how his father figure was trying to help him with a teenage problem, whatever it was, and even if he didn't understand it himself. He felt like if there's anyone he could talk about this it's Bruce. But it still seemed weird…talking to the Dark Knight , the world's greatest detective, the creepy, the amazing, the heroic Batman, about his tiny little problem that even he couldn't pin point. But then again, this wasn't Batman, this was Bruce Wayne, the guy who adopted him.

"Y-yeah…I...uh…have a problem." He started. Bruce raised his eyebrows, surprised, he was ready for an evasive Dick Grayson, but this wasn't what he expected.

"Okay." He said slowly. "What is it?" although he already has a whole bunch of clues, and a lead to what it was.

Dick scratched the back of his neck, feeling sheepish, but there's no turning back, even normal kids get weirded out by conversations with their real parents.

"Well…"

--

Batgirl felt ridiculous as she cautiously crawled at the roof opposite the hotel that the Titans were staying in. without a clue to why she wanted to go here in the first place. It wasn't to try to kill Starfire, or any of them. She wasn't the type who'd do that anyway.

She was watching, feeling like a stalker, as the titans laughed, and talked, and joked around. recently finding out their personalities. Beastboy's the green dude, the joker, annoys the girl, Raven, a lot. Raven's the goth like girl in the cloak, Cyborg's the robot, also a bit of a joker, and Starfire's the beautiful girl, and no wonder her beauty is out of this world, she's not even from this world, judging by her speech, and how she talks about this place called _"Tamaran"_ or whatever.

She could feel the strong bond they had, and wondered how Di-_ Robin_ fits into that bond.

_Wonder why he came back, they seem like the perfect group of friends…_

She was about to turn and leave, when a voice caught her by surprise.

"What ya doin' up there?" it was Cyborg, standing by the window. The others were no longer in that room, asleep already, perhaps.

"I happen to have passed by…I'm, uh, doing surveillance…er, patrolling around town."

Cyborg bought it.

"Oh. That's nice…where's Robin?"

"Family reunion, I suspect." Batgirl said.

"Oh."

For a moment there was a brief silence.

"I have a question for you, something that's been buggin' me lately." Cyborg started.

"What is it? Although, I probably already know."

"I need to know what's goin'on with Robin, sorry to be rude, but things are getting real complicated for everyone-"

"S-sorry, I didn't quite catch that…what was that again?"

"Robin isn't really gonna' tell us anything, and we're all worried about him, and he said something about you being the one telling him to come here, we figured you would know, why he's acting like this…"

Batgirl was caught off guard with that one. It felt like he was accusing her for something. And it sounded like he was implying she's ruining everything for everyone. Although that's a little too much bitter, and jumping to conclusions on her part.

"We suspect it has something to do with his relationship with Starfire."

"Huh?"

"It's been goin' downhill lately, and we don't know why-"Batgirl felt worse. _Don't tell me they think I'm ruining their relationship! What do they think, I'm snaking around, telling him to ditch his girlfriend and come back to me?_

"I think…we think maybe you could tell us, maybe Robin told ya what's been botherin him lately?"

_Oh…way to jump to conclusions…_

"To tell you honestly, he didn't even tell me yet."

"Oh…okay…"

Silence again. She figured he had something else to add.

"What about _your_ relationship with Robin?"

"W-what about it?"

--

"I feel like such an idiot." Dick concluded. Bruce walked over to his drawer looking at the pictures on display there.

"Well you are an idiot at some point, but there's no use in confirming it, Dick, a lot of feelings are hurt by your stupidity" Bruce said frankly.

"I know" he groaned.

"And you know running away from your problems isn't going to solve anything."

"But I wasn't running away…I was going to face it…"

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"One way or another, I knew…that I can't go on with Starfire until I get things straight with Barb, it's been bothering me so much that I can't even stand the Tower anymore, that I had to do something, I had to find out what's wrong with me, and I felt like she has something to do with it, I feel like-"he paused recently noticing the look on Bruce's face. He had on a self satisfied look.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Well it sounds to me as if you already have the answer; all you need is to make a plan to take action."

"How do I do that?"

"Kid, I'm just the world's greatest detective; I don't have _all _the answers" Bruce rose to his feet and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Alfred. Got to tell him I won our bet."

--

**That's it, some of your questions are slowly getting some answers…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the animated series, Batman, Teen Titans, etc**

Dick smiled to himself. He stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. It seemed like a decade since the last he really paid attention to his _real _reflection. It seemed kind of odd, like he didn't even know this person anymore and the one he claims to be "himself" is the boy in Christmas colors that hides his eyes in black and white. _All this superhero stuff is giving me an identity crisis_… he leaned over, clutching his jaw, making a face…knotting his eyebrows…he sighed, smiled again. _At least I know who I am…now…It's been a while…Dick Grayson, how ya been?_ He laughed to himself. He's finally getting things into position in his head. Lately things have been a mess up there. He figured it was just basic identity crisis…that and something else. He realized now, he was just using all the superhero stress and all to evade things like Gotham, Batman, his dead parents and Barbara. He left Gotham, messed up. He comes back messed up. and Bruce was right, he's stupid enough to have let this problem of hi affect other people around him…

---

_**And this is where our questions finally get answers...**_

---

**Dick Grayson (Robin) P.O.V.**

And now…

I don't have a clue on what to do. Lately, you know, it's been real, with the Titans, I've got a lifetime of memories I'm never gonna forget. But the problem is...I guess…

Well…

See I was never really allowed to let anyone know my secret identity…

If anyone does....it'll be like hitting two birds with one stone…well…one bird, one bat... two bats….

And so I never really told any of them who I was, _who I really was, who I really am…_

If I did anyone could have put two and two together,

Dick Grayson…is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne…about the same height as Robin who just happens to be the partner of the Batman, who just happens to have just about the same features of…oh, I don't know Bruce Wayne?

Way too obvious

It'll make newspapers…and it'll be hard to dodge.

It's not that I don't trust them....

It's just…

Okay I promised the Batman

And I can't blame it all on him…I know how it is anyway…

I guess it's my fault for getting too attached, I never knew I was gonna get friends like that…and a girlfriend…

Could've sworn I said something about, "Working alone"?

So that's the beginning of my story, but that's not it…

Like I said, it was only the beginning; the worst part is thinking about Barbara, it's like a nightmare knocking down my dreams…

Like in the midst of all that happiness something keeps reminding me endlessly…how I couldn't have everything, how I'll never be contented till I…er…

Anyway

Starfire's another thing

I love her…

But…

I don't think she really loves me,

I know she loves me (Robin) but how do I know she loves _ME?_

Things have gotten way too complicated, and Bruce knows it, the Batman knows it, Alfred knows it. Everyone else just thinks it's something shallow like a fight with Starfire, I know that. I can see the ay Cyborg and Raven looked at me with disapproval. I guess they didn't really know me as much as they think they do.

So now…

Everything's messed up, and I can't escape this mess. I have to do something about this. And now that I got it straight with myself what _I _want, what Dick Grayson wants with his life…well, I think I have the answer, the only problem is, like Bruce said, taking action.

--End of P.O.V.--

While Cyborg talked with Batgirl. Raven entered Starfire's room. Starfire was sitting by the window, staring out. She could see Batgirl on the roof talking to Cyborg who stood by the window from the other room; she had pretended not to notice as the girl watched her teammates and herself cautiously. She pretended not to know things she didn't want to. But she knew Robin and knew his feelings. Just by the way he moves, she knew he was uneasy around them, as if, although she was not certain about this part, he wanted to get rid off them.

She sighed.

"Starfire?"

"Yes, Raven?"

Raven walked over, and stood beside her. She looked at what Starfire was looking at, and frowned.

"That girl...I could tell she isn't just any old friend of Robin's" Raven said eyeing Starfire wearily.

"Yes, I too, noticed."

Raven hesitated before speaking. This was indeed a delicate situation, and it seemed horrible for her to break it to Starfire, although she herself knew. Raven wasn't dumb, she knew. She could tell the emotions that dwelled upon the room, just as she felt the emotions back in Wayne Mansion. Relief, momentary happiness, surprise, fear, longing…and something she did not really understand herself. She looked again at the girl on the roof, then at Starfire. _What was Robin thinking? _She thought to herself. But she thought well than to let it out, she was biased to Starfire, but she has no right to get angry at him, she didn't even know this other girl and was not certain about the feelings they shared. But she felt sorry for Starfire…and to add it all up…

"Why didn't you tell Robin?" she couldn't help asking.

"Hm?"

"About…" she hesitated. She didn't want to bring it up. "You being called back to Tamaran?"

Starfire's eyes widened momentarily, then calmed. She forced a smile. Instead of answering Raven's question she said

"My friends and Robin are the only ones keeping me here on Earth…"

"But if you're needed there…" Raven felt how inevitable the situation was.

"Then I shall have to say goodbye..." and at that Starfire let small tears of sadness trickle down her face.

Raven lowered her head. Starfire used to be the jolliest, happiest and brightest in the tower, without her…she feared they will eventually fall apart.

--

"Cyborg is it?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Well, Cyborg, I think it's all up to me to keep my relationship with Robin a secret from anybody, so give me a good reason for me to tell you about it." she said smartly.

"I'm his best friend."

"I am…was, too" she held her chin up."

"Then what's the problem with telling me?"

"Well I-"but before she could finish her retort a tiny beep was heard coming from her pocket. She pulled whatever was in it out to reveal a bat shaped communicator, it beeped indignantly and impatiently. She clicked it on.

"Yeah?"

"Batgirl…" said a deep almost scary voice.

"Batman."

"Need back up." was all he said.

"I'm on my way." although she didn't have the heart to ask why he needed her when Robin's in town…well then again, she thought smugly, she was more useful than the boy wonder anyway. she rose to her feet, pulling out another bat accessory.

"Where ya going?"

"I'd love to stay and chat, Cyborg, but…" CHING! "Duty calls."

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed too short, or seemed rushed, but I was afraid if I don't post anything soon I might get bored of adding new chaps like the rest of my fanfics, I just have to finish this! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the animated series, Batman, Teen Titans, etc**

I figured it was time for a little action. Well it isn't Batman without one.

---

Upon entering the bat cave Batgirl felt an unusual twist of uneasiness but it's not the usual kind of uneasiness that you'll be sure to get once you enter the bat cave. It was a different uneasiness.

"Yep" she mumbled. "That's definitely him." she said she readied herself for what was coming. She could already hear muffled voices she could guess came from Dick and Bruce.

"So what, Joker, Penguin, Harley, Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Two face…" Robin let down a finger at a mention of each name as he counted. "All decided to disturb the peace at one night? What do they think they're doing a party?"

The Batman, who was sitting in front of a large computer screen, did not respond.

"I think that's a yes" Batgirl joined in. she settled herself opposite Robin who hovered behind Batman. Robin barely gave her a side ways glance then turned back to the screen. Batgirl forced a smile, but it still felt awkward after that scene she just made. She was thankful for the situation, which prevented this to be more difficult.

"Think they've got a motive?" Robin asked crossing his arms.

"No. I don't think so." Batman said in his Batman voice.

"So what, they just suddenly decide to spring up and make a mess of things?"

No response.

"That's a yes."

---

In no less then a couple of minutes the Batmobile followed by two motorcycles shot out of the batcave. And went in full speed towards the city.

The city was in chaos. A lot of people were screaming, a lot of houses were burning down, a lot of cars crashed into places, a lot of explosion and gun powder. Several police cars and fire trucks came into position and men poured out to save the city.

"Whoa." Robin made a low whistle.

The Batman scowled and before Batgirl and Robin could get an air full of all this he was already up and out of their sight after the Joker who cackled maniacally.

And as the Batman got busy the other villains, the ones that noticed their arrival, circled around Batgirl and Robin.

"Aw, you guys. I'm touched. You didn't have to throw me a welcoming party." Said Robin as he and Batgirl backed up and were being enclosed and trapped. "On three." He whispered. Batgirl made a small nod.

"Oooohh, the little Birdie is back in town. That changes everything" said Poison Ivy.

"One…"

"Hey, this isn't part of the plan. Wouldn't this mess things up?" The Penguin grunted.

"Two…"

"Three against one isn't much of change." The Catwoman purred.

"NOW!"

Batgirl and Robin jumped into a sea of blur catching the villains off guard. Batgirl jumped up somersaulted and landed opposite Harley Quinn who was so confused once Batgirl gave her a small punch she didn't know what hit her. Robin made an awesome leap and flipped landed on Two face's shoulders just as random goons tried to get him, Two face pulled out his coin, tossing it, but just as it was a foot in the air Robin grabbed it while jumping off, and at the exact split-second later the other villains made a grab for it but toppled over each other. Robin got away with it with a smirk.

The female villains were trying to corner Batgirl chasing her down a dark alley. Harley Quinn, with a score to settle after that blow, Catwoman and Poison Ivy all had their weapons ready. Batgirl gave herself a mental kick for dropping one of her most important batgears. She looked around desperately for an escape, or something, a plan to get out of this situation. But lately a lot has been bothering her it's been putting her out of focus.

"Tsk, Tsk, tsk. Bats should've known better than to let a girl do a woman's job" said Poison Ivy.

"The Bat is busy, there's no one else here to save you." Catwoman said.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call me?" Said Robin who zoomed past hanging on by a hook, grabbing Batgirl by the waist and saving her from that mess. They landed on the roof, and just as they did Batgirl looked down at the three and smiled playfully at them.

The three villainess looked up; they did not see that coming.

"That was so romantic." Harley couldn't help saying.

---

"So what was up with all the villains?" Robin asked Batman.

"The Joker decided messing with their heads was a good idea for some fun and it worked ." The Batman said. "The two of you try and see what you can do to help. I have to talk to the commissioner."

Robin shrugged as the Batman turned and walked away.

---

"What were you thinking letting three dangerous villains corner you like that?" Robin scolded her while they were surrounded by fire trucks police cars and ambulances that tried their best to help. The mess was done and the villains were all captured and behind bars. Now all that's left is the cleanup. While Batman was talking to the commissioner the two stepped back and decided to talk among the noise.

"I wasn't thinking." She muttered bitterly. "Thanks for the save I really appreciate it." she said without really knowing what she said and the moment she recognized her own words she wished she could undo them all. A confused and questioning look formed on Robin's face.

"Di you just say you weren't thinking? And thank you?" he placed a hand on her forehead. "Maybe you're coming down with something, Batgirl." He said playfully. "Look there's an ambulance. I'll take you there."

Batgirl punched him lightly on the shoulder. "No, you idiot, I'm fine. I just had my mind messed up, that's all. I lost focus."

"Now I really think you're coming down with something"

Batgirl made a smile, a real smile. He was doing this all over again. After all these years and he was him again. It was like waking up from a long slumber, after a decades and realizing what you've been missing. This was becoming more of a dream…but then again reality would eventually hit her.

"You're friends" she started, as she looked away and kept her eyes preoccupied with something else. "They're worried about you. They really miss you, you know."

"You've been talking to my friends?"

She nodded slowly. "Maybe you should go back with them." the truth would always hurt. But maybe they needed him more than she did, and he needs them more than he needed her. "I can handle taking care of Gotham."

There was silence. And all that could be heard was the police cars' noises. It was as if the two of them were separated from everything and were placed in a glass bubble. And as Batgirl tried not to look at Robin, he looked at her, thoughtfully then said.

"But…who will take care of you?"

His voice rang in her ears. And that thing he said. It was as if she was in a deep sleep and his voice was pulling him back like a wake up call.

She smiled and turned to look at him. Realizing he had on a sincerely sad face. She shrugged. "I think I can take care of myself."

---

Starfire waited for the sound of Cyborg and Beastboy's snoring, and Raven's peaceful breathing before she left the hotel to visit Wayne Manor. She could not sleep until she got to talk with Robin, and convince him to come back with them. And to tell him she loved him very much. And lastly…that she had to leave.

* * *

**Okay, so there was a little action now. But I know it wasn't that good I wasn't very good with the action stuff, I haven't written much of that kind of stuff. And I think there might be a slight O.C. from the Villains I don't know some of them that well and the villain up burst seemed pretty random. Sorry if there are some typos. :D hope it all made sense. Will try to update soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the animated series, Batman, Teen Titans, etc**

* * *

Starfire had been hovering around Wayne Manor and couldn't find a shadow or silhouette of Robin. She fell asleep on the grass of the front yard, persistent and tired. She murmured in her sleep. Curled up in a ball on the grass.

Waking up when she felt a presence and a shadow giving her shade from the morning sun.

"Robin?"

A boy crouched beside her. Looking at her with the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. The boy had black hair, combed neatly back in place and he smelled of fragrant cologne. He frowned. She did not know this boy, but she noticed that the way his lips moed into that frown seemed oddly familiar.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, it sounded polite even if it was an attack question.

"I-I was…" she stuttered.

"I don't think it's a good idea sleeping on someone's yard like this, people would mistake you for a burglar. Especially in a place like this." he put out a hand. She reluctantly grabbed it, he helped her up.

"Let me guess. You're looking for Robin?"

"Yes! Yes! Where is Robin? I am Starfire. Please tell Robin Starfire is looking for him. Please tell him I am here."

The boy was taken aback. Starfire acted persistently and determined about something. She looked straight into his eyes. And it almost hurt that the first time they were to really look into each other's eyes she didn't even recognize him. he looked away breaking the gaze that pierced him. he stood up and turned to the mansion.

"Well Star. Fire. Robin isn't here now. He's probably with Batman acting as Body guards for Bruce." He started walking.

"Then I shall wait here." she said even more determined.

The boy raised an eyebrow and turned back to her. "You know, you _could_ stay inside. If you'd like that. Or then again, it is pretty nice out here. Then again I hear it's going to rain anytime soon."

---

"Boy. What is you name?" Starfire asked, sitting opposite him in the big living room she and the Titans were in the day before.

"Dick." The boy said. "Dick or Richard Grayson." He said still a little hurt from having to hear her call him "boy" like she really had no idea who he was. But he can't blame her. It wasn't her fault.

"Deke. Deeeek." She said trying out his name.

"Dick." He corrected. "Anyway, why are you so caught up by that Robin guy? What is he anyway? Your boyfriend?" words came out stupidly, and recklessly.

"Yes."

"Then what is he doing letting you hang around like that? Flying around looking for him and not meeting up with you like a coward?" _Dick, what the hell are you doing?_ he thought to himself.

"My Robin is not a coward!" Starfire rose to her feet, furious, eyes burning ready to shoot, threatening.

_Dick, you idiot, she'll be killing the wrong guy at this rate. And she wouldn't know what she'd hit._

"Okay. Okay. Chill. I'm guessing you're a superhero too?"

"Yes."

"So, like, how do you two go around?"_ you're playing with fire. You'll get burnt, I swear._

"What is it that you mean?

"I mean, like, do you go around as civilians or what?"_ what are you trying to pull??? I should stop this nonsense and just tell her who I am!_

"Robin has never let us seen his true face. It was his secret. We respect that."

"I see. So you know absolutely nothing about him."

"I do!" she said defensively. "I know that Robin is a strong person. Robin cares for his people and he may be a little serious but Robin loves us all." She said passionately.

Dick was caught silent. He was moved by what she said. But…

"But. Do you ever stop to think who he really is? What he's really like? And can you live loving a guy who couldn't even tell you who he really is?" the truth hurts. And he couldn't tell her how much. He wanted to shout that this is the guy. This is the idiot who screwed up.

And to his surprise tears started filling up in her eyes.

"Yes, it is not fair"

Dick was caught up, surprised. He wasn't expecting this. But pouring out his feelings like that wasn't such a good idea. He wanted so much to hold her and tell her he's sorry and tell her everything's gonna be alright. But just as he thought everything started getting into place everything started getting all messed up. He never knew she felt like this. He felt glued to the spot.

"It is not fair that I give myself completely, but he does not trust me. It is! It's the truth! And I fear that I do not love him as much as he would love me when I do not completely know him."

"I-I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

"You say sorry when you did not do anything?"

"No. I, uh mean…for bringing it up. It's silly of me. Of course you know him. I'm the one who knows nothing about him. I'm sorry I intruded."

"No, it is I who have intruded. I did not give permission to enter this home. To which I wonder, what you are doing here Dick Grayson, when this is the Wayne's home." she tilted her head questioningly almost accusingly.

"Adopted son"

"Oh."

---

Barbara Gordon hid behind the walls. Guilty as she was she couldn't help pondering over what she heard. She entered the Wayne mansion, uninvited. Only to overhear Dick Grayson talking to Starfire. She had a nagging feeling he told her who he was. But after hearing the conversation she figured he hasn't told her yet. But it still hurts. The way he pestered her with those questions. It was obvious end it was the truth.

"He probably really….really loves her."

* * *

**GAH! I can't believe I've neglected this! Now that I'm getting farther into the story I get the feeling it won't only be hard for Robin to decide it's hard on my part to plot as well!!! XO **

**Any suggestions???**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the animated series, Batman, Teen Titans, etc**

* * *

"Well, Deke Greatson" says Starfire "I shall have to go. Robin surely has not come yet…and it is getting to the late. I shall have to go with my friends. We shall be leaving soon." Dick accompanied Star to the gates. Deep in thought.

Starfire turned back to him before leaving. "Well…it is very nice to have met you. Please tell Robin I have come by."

Dick nodded absently. And watched her float gently up, and then fly away.

But as Dick stared at the sky feeling a certain loss little did he know that he was being _watched._

* * *

Barbara came out of the mansion, not knowing Dick was outside. And feeling a little awkward holding the framed picture of them together in her arms_. Amidst tears she went into his room and "stole" it for some reason_. But now the stupid thing is, bumping into Dick on her way out holding the thing and looking like a complete lunatic with red eyes.

"Babs? When did you get here?"

She didn't want to speak; she didn't think she could take it without breaking down. All the thinking drained out of Dick's mind and he was suddenly focused on only her. it was as if he forgot everything at the sight of tears in her eyes.

"Babs, please, you gotta tell me what's wrong. Please, it's killing me."

Barbara tried to wipe off the tears with her sleeves. Feeling like a total wimp. It being the second time he caught her like this, she'll end up making a career out of it.

"I…" to her surprise words were pouring out of her lips. She felt dizzy, seeing his face, and looking into his eyes, remembering how he talked to Starfire…she felt drunk with all that's happened. "I" she cleared her voice. "Saw you…talking to Starfire…a while ago."

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah…did …"clears voice again. "Did you tell her? d-does she know…"

"Know what? My secret identity? No. she doesn't know it's me. She just thinks Robin's my body guard or something.

Barbara didn't felt relieved at all. "But you wanted to tell her…why didn't you?"

"I-" Dick couldn't answer that. "You know it's not that easy…and I'm not allowed to…so-"

"That's all I needed to know." Barbara walked passed him, walking briskly. Dick ran after her.

"Wait Babs, what's wrong? I don't understand…what has this got anything to do with me telling Starfire my secret identity?"

"It has everything to do with everything!" Barbara shouted, surprising herself and Dick. There was a short walk gap between them. And a momentary silence. Barbara bit her lip, and fought hard, the tears that still poured out. "Go ahead and tell her who you are…you're not gonna lose anything with telling her…" she turned and started walking away. "I will…" she whispered sadly to herself.

She left, Dick didn't try to stop her, and he didn't even follow her. He was doubled up with confusion. And having her bringing Starfire back up to his mind isn't making anything better. There was a war between the two most important women in his mind and it's tearing him apart. Just when he thought everything was finally sorted out, Starfire had to come along and remind him how it's gonna be hard to solve this. But the longer he kept at it the more confusing and hard doing what he had to do is.

"Get you head back in gear." He muttered to himself. "before you make unnecessary choices."

"So." said a voice he knew well. He jumped. From out of nowhere (nowhere he knew anyway) a figure emerged, light gleamed and reflected and blinded him momentarily as the sun's rays reflected upon Cyborg's metallic body. "Dick Grayson, huh?"

Dick turned away quickly. How could he have let his guard down? He should have sensed someone's presence. "I-I …Wh-Who are you? W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know. Just hangin' around…on your turf." Said Cyborg simply. "You know, unless you call security on me or something…since I'm a complete stranger to you…or am I? _Robin_?"

"How did you know?" Robin hissed, narrowing his eyes. Reaching into his pockets as if casually, but actually looking for a weapon. He was in a dangerous situation. His best friend caught him.

"I heard everything, stupid. And you're forgetting I'm half robot, I can tell the sound of your voice better than anyone, and you may have fooled Starfire, but I can smell your hair gel even before you left the house."

"How long have you been hanging around?"

"A while…Starfire was missing when we woke up, I already had heads up on where she went. When I got here you two were talking inside. Not that I enjoy eavesdropping but I just happen to have heard a familiar voice that got me interested...and it seems to me that Dick Grayson seems to be a little too interested in Robin"

"Cyborg, what do you want? My secret identity doesn't concern you." Dick scowled.

"No Robin, it doesn't concern me, or that's what you think. You think it doesn't concern anybody, but just so you know your crazy little antics is causing Starfire's emotional breakdown, and you can't face it like a man and tell her directly why you left so suddenly."

"I already told you-"

"I don't believe you! Finding out you're Dick Grayson doesn't make your little story any clearer. It only made it more confusing. Why would Bruce Wayne hire Batman and Robin to protect him…when Batman was always with him?" at that Robin lunged forward and tackled Cyborg with surprising strength.

"About that, you can't tell that to anybody understand?" he barked.

"No. I don't understand. I don't understand you anymore since you stopped telling me things. What's wrong with you Robin? Why are you hurting Starfire? Why did you just leave? It doesn't make any sense. And you wouldn't even tell us, and we're supposed to just believe in you r little illusion that there's nothing wro-"

"I don't love her enough!"

"What?"

"Starfire…I can't tell her I love her."

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Because…I'm in love with someone else."

* * *

**There. More crazy. More typos, perhaps. And more cliffhangers. Woo! Chapter ten. Just so you all know, this isn't over yet. It's getting more and more complicated as the story goes on, and more and more complicated to write. But that's what's fun. Again, sorry for my stubbornness in typos and all that. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the animated series, Batman, Teen Titans, etc**

* * *

"I still don't see why it's such a good idea to investigate in civilian" said Barbara Gordon as she walked alongside Dick Grayson in the recently and temporarily set up city carnival. Dick shrugged. Being quiet since they got there. Deep in thought. That only made things harder for Barbara, she felt awkward around him after having left him without a clue for the second time, she didn't actually expect he's just shrug and forget about it and act like nothing's happened. And she's got Bruce to blame for her current situation, making them go undercover to try and catch the three female villains that were running around the place. What she doesn't understand is why in civilian form, and why the hell he can't do it himself!

Meanwhile as Barbara clutched awkwardly at her left arm with her right hand, staring at some random stands, Dick was thinking about the conversation he had with Cyborg that morning.

"_I Never wanted to hurt Starfire, But now I realize I'd end up hurting her anyway in the end for what I did, I temporarily loved her, but it wasn't enough, because no matter what I'm still in love with Babs…so I can't keep pretending thing's are stil as they were before with Starfire, because they aren't because..well…I saw he again and…I think she may actually be in love with me too…"_

"_How can you be so sure? Somebody's gonna get hurt ,Robin, one way or the other." Cyborg said._

"_I know…I know…it would be better if I'm the only one who'll get hurt, and neither of them will... but at this situation, me getting hurt would just get them hurt as well…at least one of them anyway…I think."_

"_But you said you loved Star, you said she was important to you-"_

"_I know what I said. and I meant it. but…with Babs…it's different..it's like I'm a whole different person when I'm around her, it's like I was never Robin to begin with, it was like I'm normal,but special at the same time…she understands me like no one else can, and it's crazy she's my first love" He said with a dreamy expression. "But I did love Starfire, I really did..but…I'm sorry."_

_There was a pause. Then Cyborg's confused face softened to a look of understanding. "I understand you man. I'm just lookin' out for everyone. Cause you know, we're a team, and we, Beast boy Raven and I, all love you and Star, and we'd hate it if any of you get hurt…whatever's your plan…I'll back you up." Cyborg said walking away._

"_Thanks Cyborg" Robin whispered wearing a grateful smile. _

"_y'know, just…be careful" Cyborg said quietly as he went on._

"Dick? Hello? Are you listening?" Barbara waved a hand at his face.

"Huh? What? Oh Sorry...I was uhm…." But just as he was about to finished his sentence a scream was heard followed by an explosion.

The two turned their heads and saw Harley and Ivy causing trouble by one of the bottle throw stands. With Harley throwing bombs instead of balls.

Recklessly forgetting his situation he ran to there direction barely hearing Babs call him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Trying to win a prize." Said Harley.

"Well you-"he was about to jump at them when Barbara grabbed him in the arm and said. "No, _Dick_" she said widening her eyes while she mentioned his name, hoping he'd get the sense of the situation. "Let's just get out of here.

Dick suddenly went pale, realizing what he had done, he was so out of it, he totally forgot he wasn't in his Robin costume, and since he was always wearing it in Jump city it became part of his system to just jump at an enemy telling them to stop what they're doing. How can he be so careless?

"Dick?" Ivy raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to be the Dick Grayson that Millionare, Bruce Wayne adopted, are you?"

At this Harley dropped her bombs and looked at the two with interest.

"Sounds like a lot of green to me." said Ivy and before they could react the two lunged at them, Dick got away by somersaulting over them, but it only gave them an easier opening to catch Babs who was still in shock of all that's happened.

"Let her go!" Dick said as Ivy wrapped vines around a struggling Barbara. And since he was too focused on Babs he didn't notice Harley come at him and she hit him on the head with some object he barely saw and before he knew it he fell to the ground and they stood near him grinning. Harley crouched and leaned and held him by the chin to look up at her.

"If you want your little girlfriend back, tell your step daddy to send us some greens."

And with that she dropped his head and they ran pulling Babs who struggled madly, eyes widening as she watched Dick sprawled on the ground, screams muffled through the vines that covered half her face.

Dick saw it all happen but he was losing strength, weakening, things starting to...his eyes felt heavy…and his head hurt….

"Nnnn…"

…

* * *

Don't know if it's too fast, don't know if I have some typos and Out of characters.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the animated series, Batman, Teen Titans, etc**

Dick woke up feeling disoriented and confused. He was lying in his bed, in his room as if he woke up from a dream. Only…after a moment he realized he wasn't alone. Bruce Wayne, Alfred and, to his surprise, Cyborg wore worried faces and were relieved to see him awake.

"Wha-…why am I…?"

"You were hit on the head by a lunatic..." said Bruce Wayne in his Bruce Wayne self and acting like he didn't already know who the lunatic was. "Apparently a wanted villainess"

Dick sat up quickly. The recent happenings were starting to come back to him. Then the sudden reaction of emotions that came with it.

"BABS! They got Babs!"

"Yes. They have her. And they left a note." Said Alfred handing him the note, wearing a serious face. Dick looked at the note. Read it. Scowled.

He looked at Bruce. Who looked serious as well. Bruce nodded. "Well. The police are doing everything they can to find her, son. They said they'll report here as soon as they got a lead. And the commissioner's her father, so I'm sure he's done everything he can to make sure they're doing their best. "He said in his fatherly Bruce voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Dick nodded. Knowing the Batman would be joining them shortly. Bruce walked out. And Alfred, who was probably going to assist him, made an excuse asking who wanted cookies, which both of them turned down, and he left as well.

"Well you look like you're about to throw up." Cyborg said.

"I have to save her Cyborg. What am I doing just lying around here?" he said standing up. "It's my stupid fault." He was about to exit as well but suddenly stopped.

"Wait a second. Where are the others?"

"Still there. We never left cause' I told them you wanted us to stay here for a while. I figured you could talk to Starfire by then. Anyway, I told them I'll be going grocery shopping. "

"And Bruce? How'd you get in?"

"Told him everything."

"Everything?"

"Didn't really come as a shock. He probably already knew."

Dick stared hard for a moment then decided to worry about other things later. He opened the door and walked out the hall with Cyborg following behind.

"Cyborg." He said. "Notify the other Titans. I need your help."

"Got it."

_Forget about Dick Grayson. _Dick thought to himself._ Right now I need to be Robin_.

* * *

That is probably the shortest chapter I've ever made in this fic! And sorry about that too. I'm running low on the ideas and words. But I just had to post something. And right now it's summer so hopefully the next post will be soon. And hopefully the next one would be longer and with less typos…if there are any here, I'm sorry again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the animated series, Batman, Teen Titans, etc**

"Boy! Despite being Gotham's villains and being faced with Batman these villains sure don't know how to be one." said Beastboy as he read the note. They were standing at the edge of the roof of a building by an abandoned old warehouse where the note says they would be. It was a stupid plan on their part. Instead of Dick Grayson coming for Barbara with the money they wanted in exchange for her, they'd get their butts kicked by the Titans and one seriously ticked Robin.

"Are all Gotham's villains this …stupid?" Raven asked.

Robin didn't answer.

"Don't worry Robin! We can take em'!" Beastboy said "they were stupid enough to mess with someone you and the Batman are body guarding! You mess with Batman you mess with all of us!" Beastboy said using a heroic tone.

They had no idea. Cyborg gave Robin a sideways glance and said quietly enough so that the other Titans do not hear "You okay, man?"

Robin didn't answer.

Starfire looked at Robin with sad eyes.

"Okay." Robin finally spoke. "We go in, save Ba- I mean the captive, beat the bad guy leave them for the police ang we get out." it sounded easy. "Go" he said in a hushed whisper. And they Starfire floated down to the roof of the warehouse, Cyborg made a jump, Raven flew in a darkish manner, and Beastboy turned into a green Eagle and flew after her. Robin came last.

"Peace of cake." Beastboy said.

They climbed in a window and entered the quiet warehouse. It was dark and dirty inside, cobwebbed and looked like a wreck. Robin stepped forward and shouted.

"Babs?"

Beastboy jumped in surprise. The others stared at him.

He waited. Out of a dark room Harley and Ivy came out of a doorway wearing evil grins.

"You?" said Harley. "We didn't order a bird boy and his freaky little friends."

"Speak for yourself." said Beastboy noticing the odd costume and the thick makeup.

"Where is she?" Robin said.

"Who?" Harley playfully asked.

Robin lost his control and attacked her. "Where _is_ she?!"

"We aren't telling you. We made a deal with the kid. And unless that deal is fulfilled she's not going anywhere." said Ivy.

Beastboy, finally noticing her, melted. "Man, she's hot." He whispered. Raven twitched and gave Beastboy a death glare.

Harley pointed her gun at Robin, which Starfire blasted away from her hand. "Where is the girl? Where is Dick Grayson's friend?"

Robin momentarily stared at Star. For a split second he thought she knew but then he remembered their little meeting the other day.

The other Titans stodd there ground and stared back at the two odd villains.

Beastboy grinned toothily. "There are two of you against the five of us."

"Oooh, I like this one. He's all…green." Ivy said making Beastboy melt even more, he turned red and smiled goofily.

"Two can be a handful" said Harley pulling out another gun.

**That's chapter 13. Where is Babs!? I don't know either. Any suggestions??**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the animated series, Batman, Teen Titans, etc**

Barbara Gordon was trapped in a dark room filled with boxes of all sizes. Probably filled with stuff that never got sold. She was sitting in a corner, hands tied behind her back.

They have no idea who they're messing with. She tried to move her hands and fingers to loosen up the rope. Or rather vines.

It was a piece of cake after finding a shard of broken glass probably remains of something that broke from one of the stuff that's in the boxes.

And being Batgirl she knew the prefect recipe for a good escape. She scanned the area for any windows. All were covered with wooden boards. Next she looked for air vents. and there it was.

Now all she had to do was look for something that can break it so she can climb in and crawl her way out of this mess.

Robin dodged as Harley Quinn tried to shoot him with big gun. He dodged down slid across the floor and kicked her gun off of her hand. "I have no time for this." he said pulling her hands back and holding up the fallen gun next to her face. Ivy who was fighting Raven and Starfire (since Cyborg and Beastboy got…distracted.) stopped to look. Raven caught her and trapped her with a giant black fist. Everyone was staring while Robin murderously shouted at Harley.

"ANSWER ME! WHERE IS THE GIRL!?"

Harley Quinn trembled stupidly. She couldn't answer. Robin sounded and looked as deadly as the Batman would with Joker.

The other Titans were speechless

"WHO HAS HER!? WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING HER!? "

"Sh-she…"

"Let her go bird boy! We know you can't kill." said Ivy

Robin narrowed his eyes. The gun closing in on Harley's face.

"Robin." Starfire said worried.

"Dude have you gone mad?!" said Beastboy.

"Robin. Let's not get carried away." said Cyborg.

Robin ignored them. "You have till the count of three. Tell me where she is…or I will shoot your brains out."

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted horrified.

"One…"

"You don't have the guts." Said Ivy

"..Two…"

"This ain't fair, we had a deal with the kid."

"Well…I guess you shouldn't be playing with guns. Thr-"

"ROBIN!"

Robin felt someone slid their arms on his waist and rested their chin on his shoulder. At first he assumed it was Starfire but then that someone whispered. "Dick…don't do this. I'm fine. I'm here."

Then he realized he was blinded by rage and had no idea what he was thinking. But her voice pulled him back like a wakeup call.

He dropped Harley and the gun. Harley made a move to grab the gun but Raven pulled it away with her dark energy.

Robin stared with horror at the ground. "What am I doing? I almost…."

"Thank you." Barbara said stopping him from finishing his sentence knowing it horrified him as well.

Starfire stared wide eyed as Robin hugged this girl. She felt slightly jealous and confused. Beastboy was trying to recollect himself after almost having a heart attack. Raven kept the two villains trapped. Cyborg crossed his arms.

Later that afternoon the Titans were packing and checking out of the hotel.

"We can't leave Jump city unguarded." Said Cyborg. "Besides Robin's gonna come soon after his mission's over. And it's not like you'll never get to see him again." he said to Star.

As Cyborg walked away Starfire whispered to herself. "I am afraid it is so."

"Uhm Cyborg!" she followed. "Where is Robin right now?"

"Probably at the mansion."

Yeah. Finally that dramatic event is done. Now for the next dramatic event...

Who will Robin choose?

Will Starfire tell him her plans to go back to Tamaran?

LOL


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the animated series, Batman, Teen Titans, etc**

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"Dick, lighten up. It's not your fault." said Barbara as she sat in the living room staring at the boy she secretly loved, the light of the fire place giving the room a romantic touch.

Dick, still in his Robin costume bit his lip. "But you could've been hurt."

"But I'm not."

"This shouldn't have happened if I hadn't let my guard down." He said bitterly.

As much as caring about her made her smile, she still wanted him to stop blaming himself. She reached her hand out to touch his, "Dick, its okay"

For a moment they stared at each other.

Starfire floated over the house, and landed by the living room window. Hearing the two talking, she couldn't help herself. She didn't know it was Robin that Barbara was talking to, hidden by a chair.

She wondered who Barbara's friend was, and why he cared about her so much. Although a slight nagging feeling crept up inside of her.

Why does the voice seem familiar?

She was in the mansion, could it be that she was talking to that same boy she had met?

"I should probably get going" Barbara said breaking the silence.

"I could walk you."

"No, it's okay"

Silence again. when will the silence END?

Dick approached her, not saying anything, just letting silence speak for itself.

"Really, you've grown so much." She said. "You're even taller than me." she laughed. "I'd have to stand on my toes to mess your up like I used to…"

"Yeah.."

"Everything's different."

Silence again, being so close they could hear each other's breathing. It was unusual how years of separation made everything seem…difficult. How complicated things can become.

"But not everything's changed."

Starfire's eyes widened at what she saw. She bolted away crying. Never has she felt such heartache. The moment she realized who that person was.

It was too late.

He had made his decision.

And so tears slid down Starfire's cheeks.

And so tears slid down Barbara's cheeks. As she parted from their first kiss. It was unusual, it was odd, it was amazing, and it was not like how she imagined it.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

She didn't understand why he was saying sorry. What he did was so amazing. Why would he feel sorry for it?

"No. it's-"

"No I'm sorry. I know…I think I had something to do with…when you cried…"

He started crying, and didn't look pathetic at all to her. she just smiled and hugged him tightly. She started laughing through tears.

"I don't reven know how to answer that."

He started laughing too.

"I know it took me long but…I love you"

**I THINK I CRIED BACK THERE TOO. ANYWAY, JUST TO ADD SOMETHING. THE NEW CHAPTER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the animated series, Batman, Teen Titans, etc**

"STARFIRE!" Robin cried out.

"We couldn't find her anywhere." Cyborg informed him while they ran and called for her all throughout town.

"Where would she go aside from the mansion?" asked Beastboy

"She said something about going back to Tamaran." Raven said

"WHAT?" Robin said

"She didn't want you to know"

Starfire flew to Titan tower to collect her things, as she passed Robin's room a tear trickled down her face.

Barbara had a smile on her face as she returned home. Hoping this wasn't a dream.

Robin felt torn up; he'll never be able to feel better if he hasn't fixed things up with Star.

Starfire gave JumpCity one last look.

"Babs, is Starfire there?"

"No, I just got home. I haven't seen her anywhere."

STAR's P.O.V.

_Robin. Robin you lied to me. You. _

_Dick Grayson._

_That girl._

_It would not have been so painful if I never knew. It would not have been so painful if I never saw her._

_And realized how true it is that you love her._

_If only it wasn't that I believed that you had those feelings for me. _

_If only_

_If only it had not been such a perfect break up. And so perfectly you can move on, perhaps there was nothing to move on from. And so convenient. How I am to go away at an instant. Forever._

_Robin you have underestimated me. Robin has used me. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while!**

Starfire was flying in mindless circles considering whether to go or not. Heartbroken as she was, she thought hard about leaving Robin and the Titans. She would've settled for a goodbye, but that was until she saw Barbara with them and she just couldn't bear to hear him say goodbye. She turned to leave...

"leaving without saying goodbye?" a voice from behind her said.

Starfire's eyes glowed dark green and nearly burned Barbara's arm. Barbara dodged out of reflex.

"Easy Star, we can talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. Robin chose you."

Barbara still can't believe it but right now she can't put whether to be happy or not.

"Even if he did…you-you're not gonna face this like a real woman and talk to him." she said. Not understanding why she said because this girl could vaporize her any minute.

"Starfire? You're just going to run? Your friends are looking for you-"

"Girl of Robin, you do not understand. Robin and my friends do not want me longer." She said in her alien sense.

Barbara looked bewildered "but they're looking for you."

Star's eyes widened then narrowed then she smiled.

"Yes they were very good friends" she turned "That is why I can not bare to leave."

"Then why leave at all?"

"because I do not understand. But remember this girl of whom Robin chose. I love Robin-"

"I do too, Star.:" Barbara cut in determined..

(-)

"Did she come back?" Barbara said hoping Starfire came back home instead.

"No."

"Then I guess she-.."

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do."

"I know I just didn't expect she'd never even say goodbye."

(-)

"But not like I did"

"No never." Barbara smiled as a truce and put out her hand for Star to take. But she smiled as well shaking her head. "But Robin only loves you." Star said.

Barbara's smile faded.

"And if I break you. Then I break his heart. And I can not bare to break his heart…then I'd break mine."

Fwooosh

Star bolted away.

Rrrrrring

The phone rang.

"Hey Richard Grayson, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere." a voice so familiar. It had been almost a month since Starfire went away and Robin's decision to stay at Gotham. The Titan tower was now under the leadership of Cyborg. But at times it was lonely with only the three. But with Beastboy giving the two a handful there's not much time to feel lonely. Robin tried to take in what Starfire did. He tried to understand. Robin felt a little bad for not having explained himself sooner. But he hopes someday he could meet her again hopefully at better circumstances where both of them are mature. Robin did love Starfire…and he would always…but then again he would never leave Barbara again.

"Babs, I was wondering when you'd call:"|


	18. Chapter 18

To the kind readers of the call

I understand that I haven't updated for like 3 years, because I've told myself the story was over. Yes. IT was over, I stopped there and that was it. But reading your reviews and checking it out it got me thinking "aww" they really did read. And for that thank you and God bless you. I'm sorry the ending wasn't very clear since and the grammar sucks. The good thing is, this gives me good chances of re-writing and continuing the story.

One of the reasons why I stopped writing in is because I told myself I've graduated from fanfiction writing to focus on other writing, but I realize it can also be really good practice and can be helpful for the creative mind. So okay, here goes...

Truth is, if I'll update I won't be updating here instead I'll reupdate the whole thing in my wattpad account. If any of you are still interested here's the link although, I won't be posting right away since it's finals user/ProlificViolet

I'm sorry for the inconvenience. If ever there are any. And I'm seriously flattered, so far this is the most successful story I have online T^T that isn't really saying much but I'm still working on it.

Anyway, lot's of thank yous and love.

Thanks for the insperation

God Bless you all!


End file.
